Sink the Bismarck!
Sink the Bismarck! 1960, directed by Lewis Gilbert (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: The World War II story of the British Navy's effort to defeat Nazi Germany's most powerful warship. *Kenneth More - Captain Jonathan Shepard *Dana Wynter - Second Officer Anne Davis *Carl Möhner - Kapitän Ernst Lindemann (as Carl Mohner) *Laurence Naismith - First Sea Lord, Sir Dudley Pound, Admiral of the Fleet *Geoffrey Keen - Assistant Chief of Naval Staff *Karel Stepanek - Admiral Günther Lutjens *Michael Hordern - Admiral Jack Tovey, Commander in Chief, HMS King George V *Maurice Denham - Commander Richards *Michael Goodliffe - Captain Banister *Esmond Knight - Captain John Leech, HMS Prince of Wales *Jack Watling - Signals Officer *Jack Gwillim - Commodore Wilfrid Patterson, HMS King George V (as Jack Gwillam) *Mark Dignam - Captain Loben Mound, HMS Ark Royal *Ernest Clark - Captain Robert Ellis, HMS Suffolk *John Horsley - Captain Charles Larcom, HMS Sheffield *Peter Burton - Captain, HMS Solent, First Destroyer *Sydney Tafler - Henry, First Workman *John Stuart - Captain Ralph Kerr, HMS Hood *Walter Hudd - Admiral Lancelot Holland, HMS Hood *Sean Barrett - Able Seaman Brown *Edward R. Murrow - Edward R. Murrow *Robert Arnold - Fighter Pilot (uncredited) *Michael Balfour - Able Seaman, Lookout on 'Suffolk' (uncredited) *John Barron - Officer P.R.O. (uncredited) *Richard Beale - Petty Officer in Phone Montage (uncredited) *Victor Beaumont - Officer on the 'Bismarck' (uncredited) *Michael Beint - Lothar Balzar, Leutnant zur See (uncredited) *Brandon Brady - Signal Officer on the 'Ark Royal' (uncredited) *Johnny Briggs - Young Seaman on 'Prince of Wales' (uncredited) *Robert Brown - Gunnery Officer on 'King George V' (uncredited) *Mark Burns - Naval Rating in Phone Montage (uncredited) *Max Butterfield - Dark Room Technician (uncredited) *Roy Castle - Seaman on 'Prince of Wales' (uncredited) *Peter Cellier - First Lieutenant on Destroyers (uncredited) *Donald Churchill - Seaman on 'Ark Royal' (uncredited) *Michael Collins - Lookout, Second Destroyer (uncredited) *Eric Corrie - Pilot, RAF Operations Room (uncredited) *George Curtis - War Room Officer (uncredited) *Robert Desmond - Dexter (uncredited) *Peter Dyneley - Jenkins, 'King George V' (uncredited) *Clifford Elkin - Pilot, RAF Operations Room (uncredited) *John Flint - Pilot, RAF Opeations Room (uncredited) *Peter Forbes-Robertson - Signalman, 'Prince of Wales' (uncredited) *Tom Gill - Master of the Fleet, 'King George V' (uncredited) *Harold Goodwin - Airman in Phone Montage (uncredited) *Walter Gotell - Signals Officer Mueller on the 'Bismarck' (uncredited) *Kathryn Greenaway - Miss Jackson, WRENS (uncredited) *Cameron Hall - Civilian Worker on 'Prince of Wales' (uncredited) *John G. Heller - Lt. Becker on the 'Bismarck' (uncredited) *David Hemmings - Seaman on 'Ark Royal' (uncredited) *Ian Hendry - Meteorological Officer on 'King George V' (uncredited) *Ronald Hines - Officer on Bridge of 'Prince of Wales' (uncredited) *Adolf Hitler - Himself, at Launch of 'Bismarck' (archive footage) (uncredited) *Alfred Hoffman - Quartermaster, 'Bismarck' (uncredited) *Charles Houston - Airman, 'Ark Royal' (uncredited) *Glyn Houston - Seaman on 'Prince of Wales' (uncredited) *Norman Johns - Pilot, RAF Operations Room (uncredited) *Patrick Jordan - Agent in Norway (uncredited) *Edward Judd - Navigating Officer on 'Prince of Wales' (uncredited) *Sam Kydd - Civilian Worker on 'Prince of Wales' (uncredited) *Hugh Latimer - Commander, War Room (uncredited) *Bernard Lee - Firing Officer (uncredited) *Ronald Leigh-Hunt - Somers, Officer on 'King George V' (uncredited) *Harry Locke - Undetermined Secondary Role (uncredited) *Ned Lynch - War Room Officer (uncredited) *Sean Lynch - Mail Clerk on 'Ark Royal' (uncredited) *Barry MacGregor - Midshipman, 'Prince of Wales' (uncredited) *Victor Maddern - Able Seaman, Final Scene (uncredited) *Colin McKenzie - Naval Rating (uncredited) *Hugh Moxey - Captain, Second Destroyer (uncredited) *Russell Napier - Air Vice Marshal (uncredited) *Anthony Oliver - Operations Officer on 'Ark Royal' (uncredited) *Olaf Pooley - Officer of the Watch on 'Sheffield' (uncredited) *George Pravda - Damage Control Officer on the 'Bismarck' (uncredited) *Robin Ray - RAF Officer (uncredited) *Edwin Richfield - Bridge Officer (uncredited) *Robert Rietty - Captain Lindemann (voice) (uncredited) *Michael Ripper - Able Seaman, Lookout on 'Suffolk' (uncredited) *Pat Ryan - War Room Officer (uncredited) *Michael Sarne - Undetermined Secondary Role (uncredited) *Frederick Schiller - Damage Control Officer (uncredited) *Norman Shelley - Winston Churchill (voice) (uncredited) *Julian Somers - Civilian Worker, 'Prince of Wales' (uncredited) *Graham Stark - Petty Officer Williams (uncredited) *Gordon Sterne - German Officer (uncredited) *John Stride - Tom Shepard, Gunner, 'Ark Royal' Air Gunner (uncredited) *Donald Tandy - Air Commodore in Phone Montage (uncredited) *Jack Taylor - Undetermined Secondary Role (uncredited) *Peter Taylor - Korvettenkapitan Adalbert Schneider (uncredited) *Reg Thomason - Officer, HMS Sheffield (uncredited) *Noel Trevarthen - Pilot, RAF Operations Room (uncredited) *Ernst Walder - German Rating, 'Bismarck' (uncredited) *John H. Watson - Officer, 'King George V' (uncredited) *Ian Whittaker - Able Seaman, Final Scene (uncredited) *Brian Worth - Torpedo Control Officer on First Destroyer (uncredited) Category:World War II Category:WW2 Category:Navy Category:Battleship Category:England Category:London Category:1960 Category:War Category:War Room